imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PuTRiangle/IMO is now featured on DeviantART!
Hey everyone its Abby! IMO- The world of magic is featured on DeviantArt.com! >Incase you dont already know DeviantArt is where people that enjoy liturature and art create blogs to show off what they can do! I am the founder of the page and im here to tell you that anyone can quallify! All you have to do is play! (im on there daily updating stuff and im working on a piece of art now not IMO related so it will probably be awhile till i post another to the group) And also you should be dedicated enough to try to get others into it. Im freely accepting any requests to join the group and if you help out enough i can make you an admin or even a co-founder (im pretty sure i dont have any members yet :/) The current folders i will add to the group are as follows: >Pixel work >Comics (since they seem to be on here abit) >hand work (like with colored pencils and stuff) >and POSSIBLY funny screenshots or something along the lines of that (im not sure about the screenshots one because im afraid it will become out of hand to the point that it becomes all that is on the group page >_<) But if that becomes an issue i will have to block the entry of any screen shots (i rly dont wanna do that) Incase you dont know how to view your messages to see if you recieved an invite: Here are instructions: fella-fnf.png|'HAVING TROUBLE FINDING YOUR INVITE?' Fella-fnf.png|'THEN JUST FOLLOW THESE EASY INSTRUCTIONS:' IPad (again...) 057.PNG|Go to the TOP BAR which is a DARK GREEN iPad (again...) 059.PNG|'DROP DOWN' the tab to your messages iPad (again...) 060.PNG|Select the option VIEW ALL MESSAGES iPad (again...) 062.PNG|This is an example of a CORRESPONDENCE NOTICE: this is an invite to a group. IPad (again...) 062.PNG|Select "YES" Go to the TOP of the deviantart website screen (you can be on any DA page it doesnt matter) and next to your''' ID on the '''RIGHT there should be a little tiny envelope with a number in parenthesis EX: (1) Click on the envelope and itll take you to your messages screen, from there youll probably have comments from me blah blah blah but then youll see (under groups i think?) a message that says something like "you have been invited as a member to this group do you accept?" There should be a YES or NO button on the message. Click''' YES''' (duh unless you want the process to go all over again) ill upload screenshots to make it a little clearer. Hope this helps~So yea, feel free to leave me any questions here, on DeviantArt (my ID is PuTRiangle) or on my message wall here and ill reply ASAP i promise! Thanks guys and i hope you join the DA (DeviantArt) family! IMO-TheWorldOfMagic [[CHAT MOD PuTRiangle]] 22:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Note: There are technical dificulties going on with the group atm. Please though, feel free to leave your info and I will add you. The problem apears to be that I am the only user able to post art and Ive contacted the service people hoping a quick reply. Ill get it resolved ASAP i assure you :) Category:Blog posts